The Ballad Of Mona Lisa
by The Emptiness
Summary: Les presento a la hermana de la prometida de mi hermano, Maka Albarn, mi musa, Mi mona lisa, la chica de cual me enamore y de quien cometere una locura que no me arrepentire nunca...como que me llamo Soul Eater Evans-Songfic Panic! at the disco! pasen


**Olitas!**

**Hacia un tiempo que ueria hacer un songgg fic! y hice uno de Panic! los adoro**

**Espero que les gusto n/n**

**Soul eater no me pertence...No !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ballad of Mona Lisa<strong>_

_**Panic! At The disco**_

**Soul Eater Song fic**

Volví a expulsar el humo de mi cigarrillo mientras trataba de retocar las sombras al cuadro de mi amada. Suspire. Su pelo es rubio ceniza y el que pinte yo es rubio canario mucho mas amarillo, levante la vista y me fije bien en las combinaciones que tenia que hacer para no arruinar el cuadro, tome nuevamente el pincel y lo aplique sobre su cabello tratando de darle una tonalidad mas _real..._

-No deberías complicarte con detalles como el pelo, Soul-dijo una voz femenina del fondo de la habitación

-Lo hago por que quiero que seas la mejor obra que he realizado, _la mia bella damicela..._

**She paints her fingers with a**

**Close precision.**

**He starts to notice empty**

**Bottles of gin.**

**And takes a moment to assess the**

**Sins she's paid for.**

La rubia se puso de pie mientras la tela roja que cubría parte de su cuerpo desnudo se deslizaba a través de su piel blanquecina, caminaba a paso lento y su cabello largo y ondulado cubría parte de sus senos, -_que sensual imagen, como para registrarla-_pensé

Maka se acerco a un aparador mientras cogia una botella y me la servia en un vaso, la luz del ocaso que se filtraba por la ventana hacia que todo esto se viera endemoniadamente excitante haciendo reaccionar ciertas _emociones_ en mi interior

-Toma-susurro- un poco de ginebra a nadie le hace mal-dijo sonriendo

Expulse lo que me quedaba de humo y bote el cigarrillo para poder tomar el vaso, todo esto ante la mirada de Maka y su total desnudez...que me encantaba

**A lonely speaker in a conversation.**

**Her world it's swinging to his ears again.**

**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for.**

-Realmente se ve como una copia mía-dijo la rubia mientras pasaba la mirada por el óleo-te esta quedando increíble, Soul

-Gracias, aunque siento que le falta realismo-respondí yo - así nunca podré hacerle competencia a Leonardo Da Vinci-dije riéndome- aunque, tu si que eres una increíble obra de arte-dije seductoramente mientras me acercaba a su blanquecino cuello y depositaba besos cortos.

-Leonardo Da Vinci-dijo la rubia mientras temblaba- el se murió hace mas de 4 siglos y tu aun así le quieres hacer competencia?-pregunto burlona

-Puede ser-dije mientras me separaba y la miraba fijamente a la cara- pero en verdad eres más hermosa tú, Maka-dije para luego besarla y conducirla al lugar donde ella estuvo minutos antes recostada mientras la pintaba

-Vas a pasar a la historia, Soul-gimió la rubia al acariciarle las piernas – como el buen pintor que eres

-Eso espero-respondí antes de darle un beso apasionado

**Say what you mean, tell me I'm right.**

**And let the sun lay down on me.**

**Give me a sign, I wanna believe.**

Mientras le volvía a hacer el amor a Maka una parte de mi recordaba el día que nos conocimos, fue en una fiesta de la alta sociedad, ya que en 1900 son muy comunes, ese día mi familia-de la cual todos somos artistas- se encargo de dar una tertulia a los mas amigos por mi "lanzamiento al mundo de las bellas artes".

La casa estaba llena de gente y para aquella peculiar fiesta yo sabia que tenía otra razón de fondo, la cual era: buscarme una esposa, muchas invitadas _solteras _habían ese día, como las hermanas Thompson herederas de las estaciones de ferrocarriles mas caras del país, o también Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré hija del gobernador de Death city, Kim Diehl dueños del comercio de la ciudad, en fin, nadie que llamara mi atención

-Soul-dijo Wes- ven hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte Me guíe por los pasos de Wes, hasta que llegamos a una sala fuera de la fiesta y ahí la vi, mis ojos no creían lo que veía, era ella, el ser mas grandioso que había visto, ella mi musa, _mi..._

**Whoa oooh oooh Mona Lisa**

**Guaranteed to run this town.**

**Whoa oooh oooh Mona Lisa**

**I'd pay to see you frown.**

-Mi prometida-dijo Wes Ahí quede yo, pasmado ante la belleza de la chica y la noticia cruel que me regalaba mi hermano, no me lo creía... ¡Tenia que saludar a su prometida primero y luego saludar a la chica!, no podía aguantar

-asíque usted es Soul-Sama?-dijo la prometida Wes-Valla ya quería conocer al hermano menor de mi amado-susurro un tanto _picara_ -

Si...-dije yo-el gusto es mío...-respondí mientras besaba la mano que me estiro -Blair Albarn-dijo para luego mirar hacia otro lugar-Hermana, ven acércate quiero presentarte a mi prometido y a su hermano menor-la chica se acerco y yo tenia la mirada perdida en ella- Mi hermana Maka Albarn

Fue tan increíble, yo que me iba a acercar a hablar con ella, con mi musa y resulto ser la hermana de la prometida de mi hermano. Las dos eran muy distintas, se notaba a lejanía.

Blair Albarn tenía un pelo morado, el cual iba sujeto en una trenza-moño, tenía unos ojos ámbar y una piel pálida, su maquillaje era muy suave tan solo un poco de rubor y su boca pintada de rosa, su ropa era un vestido rosado con toques dorados el cual tenia un cuello alto, unos zapatos rosados con taco y unos guantes también rosados que le llegaba a la altura de los codos.

En cambio Maka usaba un vestido negro con encajes rojos no tenia mangas, sus zapatos eran negros y usaba un solo guante- que fue lo que más llamo la atención- el vestido no tenia cuello y mostraba un fino collar aunque lo que más me gusto fue su rostro, su piel pálida era resaltada por sus ojos jades delineados de negro y boca roja me tentaba a besarla, su cabello rubio con ondas estaba cogido en un moño pero algunos cabellos caían por su cuello, sencillamente maravilloso.

**He senses something**

**Call it desperation.**

**Another dollar, another day.**

**And if she had the**

**Proper words to say**

**She would tell him**

**But she'd have nothing left to sell him.**

-Un gusto-dijo mientras entregaba su mano a Wes y a mí

-El gusto es mío señorita Maka-susurro mi hermano-oye Soul por que le muestras a nuestra invitada la casa?-pregunto el albino mayor

-Esta bien-dije yo-vamos le pregunte mientras esperaba la mano de Maka y ella me la tendía

-Gracias-dijo con su voz dulce

Emprendimos el paseo por varios lugares de la casa, reímos, charlamos, bailamos, bailamos en fin hasta que llegamos al jardín y ahí Maka me dijo que nos sentáramos

-Así que...-decía-usted es pintor-afirmo

-Si y pianista-le dije-aunque no se me da mucho lo segundo

-Valla, no pensé que usted fuese tan versátil, señor Evans-dicho me sonrío dejándome sin aliento

-Dime Soul-le dije mostrando una sonrisa provocando que mi acompañante se sonrojara

-Esta bien, _Soul-_susurro

...

-Ha!-gimió la rubia-Soul mañana me caso, no vas a hacer nada?-pregunto entre gemidos Maka

-No...-respondió entrecortadamente el albino-me gusta esto

-Q-que cosa?

-_Esto..._-respondió Soul mientras volvía a embestir a Maka

**Say what you mean**

**Tell me I'm right.**

**And let the sun rain down on me.**

**Give me a sign**

**I want to believe.**

Recuerdo que fue una tarde de Julio cuando Maka llego muy furiosa a mi casa, la tormenta que se desencadenaba a fuera no daba tregua y yo me encontraba solo en aquella mansión- a excepción de la servidumbre-abandone mi nuevo boceto para un cuadro e hice pasar a Maka a mi habitación.

La lluvia había hecho estragos con su peinado y vestido pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que le importo un rábano no como a otras que hubieran hecho el escándalo del siglo por verse desarregladas, Maka tan solo se saco el vestido y soltó su cabello rubio largo ante mi mirada.

Le pregunte cual era la razón de por que había llegado en este estado y me dijo que quería venganza, venganza contra Death The Kid, el vil bastardo que había engatusado a su madre y ahora quería seguir con ella, juro que me dieron unas ganas tremendas de matarlo, sonreí.Me acerque a Maka y la abrace asiendo que ella me correspondiera, aproveche aquel impulso repentino que me había dado y comencé a besarle el cuello, primero se sobresalto pero luego me permitió seguir hacié bese con una pasión contenida desde la primera ve que nos vimos y ella me correspondió.

Esa noche le hice el amor por primera vez, la hice mía y me declare, ella me sonrío y por muy loco que suene me dijo que sentía lo mismo desde el día del baile. Maka se encontraba recostada sobre mi torso desnudo mientras ambos meditábamos una venganza a hacia Kid.

-Y que tal si lo hacemos _desaparecer_?-pregunte con una sonrisa haciendo que Maka me mirada sorprendida pero luego alagada

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo, _il mio cuore-_susurro sensualmente...

**Whoa oooh oooh Mona Lisa**

**Guaranteed to run this town.**

**Whoa oooh oooh Mona Lisa**

**I'd pay to see you frown.**

1 de Agosto y estaba afuera de la tienda de ropa donde había entrado Chrona la esposa de Kid terminando de fumarme un cigarrillo, el cielo estaba despejado y a la lejanía note a Maka quien iba con un vestido verde a corsé y un solo guante- _adoro ese guante-_pensé, mientras que yo andaba con un traje negro a rayas blancas –_perfecto_-

Con Maka nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que yo debía de entretener a Chrona mientras Maka le daba el vino con veneno previamente mezclado por mí, reí ante aquello, Death the Kid siempre fue mi enemigo, hijito de papa, no era capaz de hacer nada por si solo y sobre era capaz de entrar a casas ajenas a robar cosas de otros.

Por fin Chrona salio de la tienda, era la hora, me acerque a ella y la empecé a seducir, primero hablamos, le di unos cumplidos y callo rendida a mis pies, se podría decir que soy un profesional en aquello y no es por ser egocéntrico.

Acorrale a mi "presa" en un callejón, previamente seleccionado por la vista hacia al oficina de Kid y me dedique a complacer a Chrona, mientras tocaba una pierna de Chrona y le besaba el cuello levante la vista y vislumbre a Maka desde la ventana.

**Mona Lisa**

**Wear me out**

**Pleased to please **

**Mona Lisa**

**Wear me out.**

Me aleje del lugar en donde deje "literalmente" tirada a Chrona, razón: simple bebí un líquido y se lo traspase a ella para que se quedara dormida y resulto.

Me iba acercando al lugar en donde estaba Kid, la gente pasaba y pasaba sin darse cuenta e que se estaba cometiendo un asesinato, reí ante ello. Levante la vista y no se veía ningún movimiento dentro del lugar.

Golpee la puerta cuatro veces y sentí como las bisagras sonaban, Maka apareció ante mi con una sonrisa y yo le respondile gesto mientras la tomaba por al cintura y la besaba apasionadamente.

Entre a la habitación y vi el cadáver de Kid sentado y la otra mitad de cabeza abajo aplastando unos papeles, el vino estaba casi lleno y su vaso estaba dado vuelta manchando varios papeles y el piso.

Introduje una mano a mi chaqueta y de ahí saque una botella pequeña con un liquido negro y lo ubicaba en la mesa deshaciéndome de la botella de vino, mientras Maka sacaba una botella nueva de un mueble la cual abrió y sirvió una copa para los dos, dejando así la medida exacta de la botella anterior.

**Say what you mean**

**Tell me I'm right.**

**And let the sun rain down on me.**

**Give me a sign**

**I want to believe.**

Días antes habíamos ido donde un falsificador para que hiciera una carta de suicidio a nombre de Death The Kid, lo hicimos callar con mucho pero mucho dinero y se fue del país.

La carta la redacto Maka y decía así:

_Yo Death the Kid, hijo de Shinigami y en mis plenas facultades declaro que esta carta es verídica y escrita en mis momentos demás lucidez que tuve._

_Hacia algún tiempo la conciencia me estaba rebasando, yo engañe y manipule a mucha gente a cambio de cosas materiales que en estos momentos no me sirven de nada._

_Le pido disculpas a aquellos que pisotee en mi vida y por sobre todo a mi familia la cual en cualquier momento se vería manchado nuestro renombre si no hacia algo para remediarlo. Por eso opte por esta opción, Chrona mi amada esposa lamento que te enteres en estas circunstancias pero te engañe, con muchas mujeres, de las cuales se concibieron 2 hijos aparte de los 3 nuestros, en verdad te pido perdón de corazón._

_Mi padre querido de quien hederé mis capacidades de negociante la verdad lamento defraudarte de esta manera, quitándome la vida no serviría de nada pero ayudara, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie._

_En fin seguramente cuando encuentren esta carta es por que ya abre muerto, espero que entiendan mis argumentos para llegar haber determinado esta situación._

_Atentamente_

_Death The Kid_

_Death City, Agosto, 1 de 1911 _

Cogi el sobre y la ubique en una de sus manos tibias, una vez listo me encamine a un armario de el y saque lo mas valioso que el muy maldito me había robado, un cuadro pero no cualquiera era "_mi primer cuadro"_ y Kid me lo había robado al ver que yo no lo vendería.

Tome a Maka de la mano y salimos del despacho, nadie sospecho nada ni sospecharían, era el plan perfecto...

**Whoa oooh oooh Mona Lisa**

**Guaranteed to run this town.**

**Whoa oooh oooh Mona Lisa**

**I'd pay to see you frown.**

-Soul…-murmuro Maka mientras se sentaba en la cama mirándome-en que piensas?

-En Kid-dije haciendo que Maka me mirara un tanto burlona- no me digas que te da remordimiento de conciencia?

-Pues no-dije-solo me estaba acordando

-Pero de eso ya han pasado 4 años, además deberías de estar triste por que mañana me caso

-Si lo que quieres hacer es verme triste, esta equivocada, además no te vas a casar con nadie más que conmigo-susurre mientras la toma en brazos y la ponía encima de mí

-Realmente crees que te voy a obedecer?-pregunto mientras me besaba

-Si...-murmure en sus labios- por que tu eres mía...y yo soy tuyo

-Te amo-me dijo Maka

-Yo también te amo...-susurre-pero hay que terminar el cuadro no?

-Humm-dijo-y me vas a pintar así de despeinada-pregunto mientras me volvía poner los pantalones y la camisa abierta.

La mire y le sonreí

-Pues claro

**Say what you mean**

**Tell me I'm right.**

**And let the sun rain down on me.**

**Give me a sign**

**I want to believe.**

Maka se puso la tela roja en su cuerpo y yo "trataba" de terminar de pintarla, por que digo trataba pues por que hace dos días que empecé con esto pero siempre em bajan los instintos y no puedo evitar de hacer mía Maka.

Cogi pincel y la pintura negra para terminar los detalles de las sombras, Maka estaba con una sonrisa y tapada a medias.

-Dime-le pregunte- espero que te guste tu regalo de matrimonio

-Gustar es poco, lo voy a poner en la entrada de la habitación cosa que vean ahí quien es la dueña del lugar-respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que yo se al devolvía.

La tela roja me estaba dando un poco de problemas pero anda que no se pudiera arreglar, un poco de negro por aquí, rojo por allá, un poco de café y listo.

-Termine-anuncie-ciérrate los ojos y ábrelos solo cuando te diga

-Esta bien-dijo mientras se ponía las manos en los ojos

-Bien-dije-1...2...

Golpearon la puerta.

-Voy!-grite

**There's nothing wrong**

**With just a taste**

**Of what you've paid for.**

Blair nos miraba en forma de reproche a ambos y nosotros solo la mirábamos con una sonrisa

-Cuantas veces les he dicho que no deben hacer esto antes del matrimonio-nos reprendió-no saben los problemas en que se pueden meter

-Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada malo~-canturreo Maka haciéndome soltar una carcajada

-Si-dije- solo la estaba pintando

-Por dios!-grito- ustedes me van sacar de quicio! mañana contraen matrimonio y no están ni preocupados! Tu-dijo apuntando a Maka- tienes que aun ir a ver el vestido de novia, y tu-dijo apuntándome a mi-si no vas ahora a ver el traje juro que le diré al padre de Maka que entre ustedes pasan cosas raras-nos amenazo para luego salir

Solté una carcajada ya abrace a Maka por la cintura

-Parece que la vista del cuadro va a tener que esperar-murmure en su oído divertido

-Al parecer si...-respondió Maka

-SOUL, MAKA! COMO QUE NO VENGAN YA SABEN LO QUE LES PASARA!-grito Blair.

Salieron de la habitación vestidos y listos para encontrarse con los preparativos de la boda de mañana.

-Sabes lo que dicen las invitaciones?-pregunto Maka

-No-dije-que dicen

-"_Están invitados a la boda Evans-Albarn, donde Mona Lisa contraerá matrimonio con Picasso"_ te gusta?-pregunto

-Pues...en parte...-dije mientras la abrazaba

-He invitaron a Chrona?

-Pues claro-dijo Maka-recuerda que para una viuda lo mejor son las fiestas, para pasar las penas no?

-Tienes razón...-dije-para pasar las penas...

_**Fin (?)...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review?<em>**


End file.
